


Kara Zor-El • "I didn't want to be abandoned again." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing





	




End file.
